yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
SPYRAL Master Plan
-그레이스 | pt_name = Plano de Mestre ESPIRÃO | es_name = Plan Maestro E.S.P.I.R.A.L. | ja_name = ﻿﻿ －グレース | romaji_name = Supairaru - Gurēsu | trans_name = SPYRAL - Grace | image = SPYRALMasterPlan-INOV-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 1200 | def = 2800 | passcode = 91258852 | effect_types = Ignition, Trigger, Condition | lore = Once per turn: You can add 1 "SPYRAL MISSION" card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "SPYRAL Resort" and 1 "SPYRAL" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "SPYRAL Master Plan". You can only use this effect of "SPYRAL Master Plan" once per turn. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez ajouter 1 carte "MISSION ESPIRALE" depuis votre Deck à votre main. Si cette carte est envoyée depuis le Terrain au Cimetière : vous pouvez ajouter 1 "Resort ESPIRALE" et 1 monstre "ESPIRALE" ("Plan Directeur ESPIRALE" exclu) depuis votre Deck à votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Plan Directeur ESPIRALE" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „SPIORAL-MISSION“-Karte von deinem Deck hinzufügen. Falls diese Karte vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „SPIORAL-Resort“ und 1 „SPIORAL“-Monster von deinem Deck hinzufügen, außer „SPIORAL-Generalplan“. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „SPIORAL-Generalplan“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Una volta per turno: puoi aggiungere 1 carta "MISSIONE SPIARALE" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. Se questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero: puoi aggiungere 1 "Resort SPIARALE" e 1 mostro "SPIARALE" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, eccetto "Piano Generale SPIARALE". Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Piano Generale SPIARALE" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno: você pode adicionar 1 card "MISSÃO ESPIRÃO" do seu Deck à sua mão. Se este card for enviado do campo para o Cemitério: você pode adicionar 1 "ESPIRÃO do Resort" e 1 monstro "ESPIRÃO" do seu Deck à sua mão, exceto "Plano de Mestre ESPIRÃO". Você só pode usar este efeito de "Plano de Mestre ESPIRÃO" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Una vez por turno: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 carta "MISIÓN E.S.P.I.R.A.L." en tu Deck. Si esta carta es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 "Resort E.S.P.I.R.A.L." y 1 monstruo "E.S.P.I.R.A.L." en tu Deck, excepto "Plan Maestro E.S.P.I.R.A.L.". Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Plan Maestro E.S.P.I.R.A.L." una vez por turno. | ko_lore = 이 카드명의 ②의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ① : 1턴에 1번, 자신 메인 페이즈에 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "SPYRAL MISSION(스파이랄 미션)" 카드 1장을 패에 넣는다. ② : 이 카드가 필드에서 묘지로 보내졌을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "SPYRAL(스파이랄)-그레이스" 이외의 "SPYRAL(스파이랄)" 몬스터 1장과 "SPYRAL RESORT(스파이랄 리조트)" 1장을 패에 넣는다. | ja_lore = このカード名の②の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：１ターンに１度、自分メインフェイズに発動できる。デッキから「ＳＰＹＲＡＬ ＭＩＳＳＩＯＮ」カード１枚を手札に加える。②：このカードがフィールドから墓地へ送られた場合に発動できる。デッキから「ＳＰＹＲＡＬ－グレース」以外の「ＳＰＹＲＡＬ」モンスター１体と「﻿﻿ＳＰＹＲＡＬ ＲＥＳＯＲＴ」１枚を手札に加える。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = SPYRAL Resort | archseries = SPYRAL | supports_archetypes = * SPYRAL * SPYRAL MISSION | action = * Adds from Deck to hand * Activates from your Graveyard | misc = * Limited activations * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 12825 }}